halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Barracks
The UNSC Barracks is a military building produced off a Firebase in the game Halo Wars. It is the building where you recruit and station infantry. This is a common structure used in many other strategy games. Here, you can recruit the Spartans from Spartan Group Omega, regular Marines, and Flamethrower Marines (also called "Hellbringers"). It also serves as a place to acquire the Medic and Rocket Launcher upgrades for your infantry. It costs 150 resource points and requires 0 energy units. According to halowars.com: "This is no UNSC academy. The Barracks is a rustic shack compared to the comforts of a real training center, but then again a Marine in the field isn’t generally thinking about creature comforts. They make you soft. The Barracks simply houses the raw recruits and equipment needed to field squads of UNSC Marines. A quick briefing, visit to the armory, and you’ve got boots on the ground."''http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/barracks.aspx The Covenant equivalent to the Barracks is the Hall. Units Produced and Available Upgrades ''Prototype UNSC super soldiers, the Spartans are battle hardened storm troopers trained in extreme combat. They possess the active ability to hijack enemy vehicles and commandeer friendly craft making them very effective in fighting on any terrain. - In Game Description *Spartans: 300 resources and requires a tech level of 1. Only 3 can be deployed but they don't take up population. **Chaingun: 300 resources and requires a tech level of 2. Equips an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun for increased damage. **Neural Implant: 600 resources and requires a tech level of 3. Allows Spartans to jack enemy vehicles quicker. **Spartan Laser: 1,000 resources and requires a tech level of 4. Gives the Spartans more range to their attacks and lets them deal out more damage. "The standard infantry of the UNSC, Marines serve as the main foundation for troops training to recruit in the military. They have basic functions but are armed with grenades that can eventually be improved into an RPG ability giving them increased damage against enemy troops and vehicles." - In Game Description *Marines : 100 resources and tech level of 0. Takes up one population. **New Blood: 200 resources and requires a tech level of 1. Adds another Marine making it 5 marines in the squad. **RPG Ability: 400 resources and requires a tech level of 2.'' Special ability is improved from grenades to a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. Marines can now attack from a longer range.'' **Medic: 700 resources and requires a tech level of 3. Heals the squad after combat. **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (only for Captain Cutter): 1,800 resources and requires a tech level of 3. Can be dropped anywhere on the map. Pyromaniacs to the core, Flame Marines torch any organic organism they find in the surroundings. They excel at incinerating enemy personnel. - In Game Description *Hellbringers : 100 resources and tech level of 0. Takes up one population. **Flash Bang: 200 resources and requires a tech level of 1. Equips the M301 40mm Grenade Launcher that stuns enemy infantry as a special attack. **Napalm Adherent: 400 resources and requires a tech level of 2. Adds burning sticky napalm to an attack. Burns enemies for several seconds after the initial attack. **Oxide Tank: 700 resources and requires a tech level of 3. Increases damage to all organic units. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Buildings Category:Halo Wars